schoolofoursfandomcom-20200216-history
Jenga's Coming Down
The School of Our's Season 6 Episode 13 "Jenga's Coming Down" In math this kid Brandon Geiger is the class’ simpleton. Duane came in class and went to get his calculator and he sees Brandon and he’s just taping all of the calculators, Duane looked at him with the “what the fuck” face. One day Paul was at the door knocking and Brandon would not open the , Paul kept knocking and everyone was telling him to open the door. He is so annoying literately someone else had to walk across the classroom to open the door. Duane now eats lunch with Duane moved his seat at lunch, he sits with Tia, Nate, Lil Ty, Dave and Kevyn. Nate is much more outgoing, he is super mean to Kevyn. Tia hates lil Ty and Kevyn. Lil Ty has a funny voice iy is so much funner with them. Duane’s party is on his birthday at Dave and Buster’s on Friday the 21st, so far he invited Tony, Morgan Austin and others. Duane and Chris hates each other, Chris told Duane that if he takes another picture of him things won’t be pleasant, they fight and argue over nothing basically. Dylan usually plays it cool with Duane. One day Tony came in without his collar shirt (everyone breaks the rules in Ms. Lord’s class because she’s so nice” Tony is upset, he told Duane to spell his shirt that’s in his hand. Duane don’t want to spell it, Tony is like, My cat pissed on my shirt this morning. Duane thought that was the funniest thing he heard all day. Shannon is annoyed because everyday Duane show her and Tony the snap chat he did at lunch. After lunch people are annoyed by Morgan especially Brian, but Brian acts too flirty with Morgan. Brian flirt with Duane too in a funny way but Duane finds it creepy when he flirt with Morgan, sometimes he will sit on her, but his nasty feet on her, Morgan is so nice she won’t say anything. Duane knows this is true because Tia is kinda friends with Brian and Tia finds it weird when Brian say certain stuff to her. Dylan and Chris are talking among their selves, Dylan said that Duane is such a jerk, Tony have became good friends with Shannon, Duane and Tony are including her in conversation. The next day Julie Hopkins is always talking non-stop and even though she has a boyfriend, Nicky Falaska she acts like shes in Love with Tyler Gallagher. Duane and Tia is so annoyed by her, Tia told Duane that she use to be a slut in 9th grade. Her friend Peter had Julie over his house giving him a blow job until his grandpa walked in on them. The grandpa thought she was blowing up a balloon. Duane laughed so loud when he heard that. Kyle Mewha’s girlfriend Jess hasn’t been coming to school. In Math, The teacher Mr. Stumpo is out, for weeks, its been a rumor that he was fired or suspended for cursing out a student. Everyone misses him, so they are stuck with a sub. In Art, Nate is always being teased by Ms Collins, she knows that he is quiet so she stares at him or say little mean things to him. In psychology, its is a board game day, everyone will get in a group of four to play a board game for a a couple minutes then switch to another station with a different game. of course Duane, Tony, Dylan and Chris are a pack, but they really want Shannon since she has no other friends. Chris is being super nice to Shannon, but Shannon is acting really cocky today, especially with Duane. They played checkers, and other games, Duane was being really competitive and it was really pissing off Chris and Shannon. Duane called Chris fat in a argument again. Dylan is shaking hid head, Tony is being casual not taking any sides but observing. on another game, everyone is talking over each other on what to do, Duane had suggested a method and Chris said “You know for once I actually agree with Duane”. finally they get to jenga, Duane is talking a bunch of Chris about Chris losing and him winning, they made Duane pull first, Duane did good, then it is Tony, Then Chris then Shannon. it getting crazy now Duane feels that every time it’s his turn it gets difficult, Duane is slowly pulling through.